


functional family unit

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after Poe's parents die his godfathers step up to raise him.</p><p>or</p><p>Lando and Wedge are the gay Uncles that end up raising Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	functional family unit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> For Jess, who writes beautifully and was nice enough to do a fic swap with me and I knew she'd suggest this and hopefully did it some kind of justice.

Poe had only met Wedge Antilles a handful of times before his parents death; the Rogue Squadron leader had been a friend of his mothers and stopped by on occasion at Yavin 4 and the only thing Poe really remembered was the one time he’d stolen Wedge’s helmet and crawled into the cockpit of his X-Wing and pretended to fly it.

 

“Your mother was one of the best.” Wedge said at the funeral, a somber smile on his face that Poe knew was supposed to be comforting but nothing could have made Poe feel better.

 

He rested one hand on Poe’s shoulder and sighed, “I don’t know if she told you this but she made me godfather.” His mouth twisted upwards in memory, “It was a joke at that time but I think that’s a story for another time.”

 

That was how he found out that Wedge would be his caretaker from then on and while Poe tried not to cry with the sudden knowledge his parents were no longer there he failed; Wedge pulled him into a hug and he sobbed on Wedge’s shoulder, wishing he could just see his parents again.

 

~~

 

As far as caretakers went Wedge was a good one when he was around, he divided his time between Poe and his Squadron equally and when he had to leave always made sure there was someone looking after Poe. He also took Poe up on his X-Wing all the time and continued the lessons his mother had been teaching him about flying.

 

“Now if you met Luke he’d tell you to use the Force but some of us don’t have that option.” Wedge told him during one flight, “But you do have to feel the ship around you, every turn and angle you make changes things.”

 

Poe concentrated on listening, bobbing his head up and down and watching Wedge carefully as he maneuvered the ship.

 

It was different that than the old A-Wing his mother had flown him in that sat in the yard next to where Wedge would land his X-Wing and as soon as Wedge felt he was ready Poe would be allowed to fly that one by himself.

 

“What about when you’re the leader?” Poe asked, twisting around to look up at Wedge though it really was of no use since that just made the helmet on his head block his view.

 

“Well then you have to think about all the ships around you that are in your squadron; be ready to order one at any minute. It takes a lot of skill to do that.”

 

“I’m going to.” Poe said, determined, and he thought of his mother flying her ship and his father who said she could have always been a leader of the Green Squadron if they had stayed with the Rebellion.

 

“I’m sure you will.” Wedge laughed but it wasn’t the kind that was just for humouring him, Wedge was honestly sure of it and Poe appreciated that about him.

 

After another ten minutes they landed the ship and Wedge helped him get out; Poe would have raced towards his house except there was a stranger standing in front of it.

 

He looked over at Wedge, wondering if he should worry about this new arrival but once Wedge caught sight of the stranger he grinned.

 

“Lando Calrissian.” Wedge called out, “What brings you to this neck of the woods.”

 

“Certainly not the wildlife,” Lando called back, grinning and walking over to them. As soon as he was close enough he and Wedge hugged and Poe eyed them curiously.

 

He knew from experience that hugs typically didn’t last that long.

 

“I meant to come sooner, be here for the funeral but…” Lando sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Wedge waved it off, “I understand. Poe,” Wedge turned to face him, “This is Lando, he used to work with your father.”

 

“Pleased to meet you kid,” Lando crouched down and stuck out his hand and Poe shook it, “Sorry to hear about your parents.” Lando said, more serious. “Your dad was one hell of a Pathfinder.”

 

At the reminder of his parents Poe’s face fell and Lando looked apologetic.

 

“Hey now, I’m sorry about that.” Lando slipped off the cape he wore, draping it around Poe like a comfort blanket.

 

Given the humidity of Yavin the cape should have been uncomfortable to wear but it helped him to burrow into it and hide his tears.

 

From the corner of his eye he saw Lando and Wedge exchange glances.

 

“Let’s get inside. I think we could use something to eat.” Wedge said, resting his hand on Poe’s back and gently pushing him along until all three were inside.

 

~~

 

As soon as they were in Lando had pulled a deck of cards out of nowhere and cajoled Poe into a game.

 

“The trick is to distract your opponent, never let them know what’s up your sleeve.” Lando grinned, “Literally.” With a flourish he showed Poe the card that was hidden up in the folds of fabric.

 

Poe immediately tried it, using Lando’s cape that he was still wearing but the cards pooled out of it and fell to the floor.

 

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Lando laughed, helping Poe to pick them up and along the way showing Poe how to slip one card under the other to pocket the bottom one.

 

After a few times Poe managed it, grinning delightfully.

 

“Wedge, watch!” He carefully pocketed the card while Wedge was looking, making sure to hide the bottom one from Wedge’s view.

 

Wedge shook his head and had a bemused grin, “I teach him how to fly and you’re here for ten minutes and already up to your old tricks.”

 

Lando leaned back in his chair, looking mock hurt by the accusation but winked at Poe when Wedge rolled his eyes.

 

“These are valuable life skills. You never know when Poe’s gonna have to play a hand to get out of something.”

 

“Until your card skills can get me out of this paper work they’re still useless.” Wedge shot back, gesturing at the pile of padds that littered the table, work reports from his squadron that he had to sign off on and reports from others in the Rebellion that needed looking over.

 

Like Wedge Poe thought that the paperwork was useless and boring, perhaps the only thing he wasn’t looking forward to but the chance to fly his own ship and have his own squadron overrode all that.

 

Lando caught him looking at in disdain and grinned, “Become a smuggler kid, less paperwork and more reward.”

 

Judging by the wince that followed Wedge had kicked him under the table.

 

“Don’t listen to him.” Wedge told Poe, “Even if he is your other godfather.”

 

“Really?” Poe turned his head so fast at Lando that he nearly made himself dizzy.

 

“Yup, your father thought that would be funny.”

 

Poe wrinkled his brow, “That’s what Uncle Wedge said about why mom made him godfather.”

 

The two of them exchanged glances.

 

“Strange sense of humour your parents.” Lando said in the end, shrugging, “But we’ll try to make it work.”

 

Later that night when Poe was going to sleep Lando told him all about Cloud City and years ago when Leia Organa and Han Solo had arrived.

 

“So Leia took control then?” Poe asked excitedly when Lando got to the part of the story where he’d turned his back on the Empire’s deal and worked alongside Leia and Chewie.

 

“You know I was hoping to come out more a hero in this tale but you should have seen Leia. She leads the whole Resistance now you know.”

 

The Resistance had risen in the ashes of the Rebellion with the whispers of something called the First Order taking form.

 

“Can I meet her someday?”

 

“We’ll see.” Lando told him and then stood up, wishing Poe goodnight and not to let the bantha bugs bite.

 

When he closed the door behind him Poe could hear the muffled sounds of him and Wedge talking and fell asleep to it, dreaming of flying in an X-Wing Squadron in the Resistance like Wedge and his mother.

 

~~

 

“I met Lando when he returned from Cloud City with Luke, Leia, and Chewie.” Wedge told him the next morning, already up while Lando was still passed out.

 

“I thought you weren’t overly fond of smugglers.” Poe stated, pushing his chair to the table and sitting on while Wedge dropped a bowl of oatmeal in front of him.

 

“Lando’s an exception, Han too.” Wedge said, “Don’t fall for that smuggler act, they really are good people.”

 

“I knew you cared,” Lando laughed from the doorway where he had just arrived, the blue silk shirt he’d worn from the day before all wrinkled.

 

“Someone had to have your back.” Wedge snorted, “You get it into trouble enough.”

 

“So the next time Cloud City’s being threatened to be overrun I should give you and your squadron a call?” Lando sat in the chair right next to Wedge, edging it a little closer.

 

Wedge rolled his eyes but Poe noticed he didn’t move away and let Lando steal food from his plate without complaining.

 

~~

 

For years Lando and Wedge had a routine worked out where one of them was always around while the other did the work they had to.

 

Lando took Poe to Cloud City on his tenth birthday and proudly showed him around and when Poe played at the card tables and beat everyone out he’d laughed loudly and clapped Poe on the shoulder with pride.

 

When he told Wedge he donated all the winnings to an undercity charity organization on Corellia Wedge had been so proud he let Poe fly the A-Wing all on his own.

 

There had been a quiet understanding between the three of them that worked, Wedge instilling in Poe the value of loyalty and leadership while Lando taught him all about how to work people to get through in life and out of the dangerous missions.

 

It worked well right up until when Poe was twelve and Wedge was nearly a month late coming back from a mission.

 

“He’ll be fine, Wedge is the best pilot the Resistance has got.” Lando told him, smiling but it seemed far more strained than his usual one.

 

That night while he thought Poe was asleep though Lando stood outside and looked up at the stars, his voice barely carrying on the wind, “C’mon Wedge. You gotta come home.”

 

Eventually Wedge did one week later, with a tired haunted look in his eyes that Lando noticed right away and swept him into a hug. Poe joined them a second later, wrapping his arms around Wedge’s midsection and holding tight.

 

“I’m okay,” Wedge promised, dropping his hand to the back of Poe’s neck and pulling him into a tighter hug.

 

“What’s going on?” Lando asked in a hush whisper, his eyes never leading Wedge and his hand still resting on Wedge’s shoulder.

 

“Later.” Wedge told him.

 

In curiosity Poe lingered at the stairwell that night to hear what Lando and Wedge were talking about, catching on something about someone named ‘Ben’ and the Jedi Order.

 

“We flew nearly halfway around the galaxy trying to find Snoke’s base and where he was.” Wedge said and from where Poe was peeking around the corner he could see Wedge drag his hand over his face, signalling his exhaustion.

 

“How are Han and Leia?” Lando asked, reaching out to drop his hand to Wedge’s wrist, his thumb stroking the pulse point.

 

“How do you think?” Wedge sighed, “It gets worse.”

 

Lando made a face, “It always does.”

 

“We can’t find Luke.”

 

Lando froze, his eyes meeting Wedge’s, and let out a heavy breath, “Is he…?”

 

“Not dead. Just gone.” Wedge answered, his shoulders fell.

 

It was too much for Poe to keep watching quietly, sneaking out until he was in view and coming up to hug Wedge.

 

Wedge hugged him back gratefully and at some point the three of them moved from the kitchen table to the couch in the living area, falling asleep there in a bundled mess.

 

~~

 

“Remember, when in doubt, just go with the situation until you see the closest point where you can break away. Lie, cheat, anything, just stay alive.” Lando explained to Poe over a card game one night when he was fifteen and he and Wedge were telling Poe about skirmishes they’d been in.

 

“That didn’t exactly work for the Death Star.” Wedge pointed out, taking a sip of Corellian Ale that Lando had brought him.

 

“Sure it did. You’re just not thinking of the ground team. Used Ewoks to get the job done.”

 

“Getting Ewoks to help us wasn’t cheating.”

 

“Tell that to the Imperials.” Lando shot back and then looked back at Poe, “You should have seen Wedge and I flying in that battle, right into the fire of it. We were the only two that made it into that beast, everyone else was taking on the TIE fighters around us.”

 

“You’re not telling him that only one of us made it out without scratching their ship.”

 

“We can’t all be the best pilots in the Fleet, even though I’m pretty damn good.”

 

“You really like to think that.” Wedge said but there was some kind of fondness in his voice.

 

Poe rolled his eyes, “Are you two going to flirt around me forever?”

 

They turned to stare at him.

 

Poe refused to fidget in his chair at their stares and just shrugged, “You weren’t always subtle.”

 

He took their continued stares as a cue to leave.

 

The next morning when he came down for breakfast nothing had changed except Lando greeted Wedge with a kiss and Poe hid his amused smile by taking a sip from his cup.

 

~~

 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Lando warned him.

 

“Which means don’t do anything he’d do.” Wedge translated with ease.

 

The three of them stood in front of Poe’s newly minted X-Wing; his with his induction into the Republic Galactic Fleet at the age of 18.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Poe told them, “You guys taught me pretty well.”

 

“We tried.” Lando sounded proud, grinning at Poe and reaching up to ruffle his hair like he used to do when Poe was littler.

 

Poe let him only because Lando had also shown him how to fix it later so it was still perfect.

 

He caught Wedge’s eyes and surged forward, pulling the older man into a hug.

 

“Thank you,” Poe said quietly and Wedge hugged him back just as tightly with arm, his other hand reaching out to pull Lando into the hug.

 

The three of them stood like that for a minute before they let go.

 

“Fly straight, except when you can’t. Follow the rules but if they go against what you believe in-” Wedge began before Poe cut him off.

 

“Then they’re just guidelines.”

 

“See you did teach him to break rules after all.” Lando teased, his arm still over top of Wedge’s shoulder.

 

“Bend them. You taught him to break them.” Wedge retorted.

 

“Break them, make them, it’s all the same.” Lando shrugged.

 

Poe grinned at them one last time before he turned to head into his X-Wing, scrambling inside it and his droid – a BB-8 unit- beeped at him curiously.

 

“Name’s Poe Dameron,” He told the droid, “Nice to meet you. Now let’s take this beauty for a spin.”

 

As he turned on the controls he thought his parents would be proud, both with that he was joining something to help make the galaxy better and that he was flying just like his mother.

 

He glanced out the window where Lando and Wedge still stood next to each other, watching him leave with what he knew was pride.

 

They weren’t his parents but it was nice to have family that could still be proud of him anyway.


End file.
